


Superman: First Flight

by Wizznaldum



Series: DC Cinematic Universe Reborn [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizznaldum/pseuds/Wizznaldum
Summary: After being sent away from the crumbling planet of Krypton, newborn Kal-El arrived on Earth and was adopted by the Kents. Since then, he hast been hiding the special abilities his alien biology gives him, but a threat unlike any other one forces him to accept his nature.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent & Martha Kent, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent & Perry White, Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Series: DC Cinematic Universe Reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901341





	Superman: First Flight

Jor-El runs desperately through the city of Kandor, trying to reach his home. Once he arrives there, he activates every security system he can think of. His wife, Lara Lor-Van, meets him at the hangar. She puts newborn Kal-El in a small spaceship, while Jor-El introduces its destination in a console. The ship takes off, and, few seconds later, the building collapses, killing the couple. The baby leaves Krypton safely, but the planet implodes, leaving no trace of its existence.

 **Smallville, Kansas, 20 years later.** Jonathan Kent returns home from a long day of hard work. He looks up in the sky, and sees a plane. Suddenly, the radio stops working. He looks up again and sees that what he had seen was not actually a plane and is getting closer at a terrifying speed. He dodges the object narrowly, and it crash lands in a nearby field. His wife Martha has seen the accident from their house, and has come to help. They get close to the object, and they see that it is some kind of spaceship. They get closer, and look inside it. Whatever they were expecting, their predictions weren't remotely close to what they find: a baby. After a brief discussion, they adopt him as Clark Kent.

 **Metropolis, 30 years later.** Clark Kent rushes through the Daily Planet. He missed the bus this morning, and he has arrived quite late. The anger of his boss will bring the whole building down. He briefly greets his partner and friend Jimmy Olsen before entering the director's office, and he is shocked at what he finds there. Perry White isn't usually happy, but today there is a smile crossing his face. Lex Luthor has just been re-elected as mayor after four successful years, and there are many news to cover. As usual, he tasks Clark with writing an article that maybe someone will read, if he gets lucky. Some third string college football player has said that Luthor won't bring anything good to the city. As usual, he will interview him in a couple of hours, will write the article in around an hour and will walk around the office trying not to look too unoccupied until it's time to leave.

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor celebrates with the rest of his team at the top of LexCorp Tower. After a short and not too original speech, he waves everyone except his assistant, Mercy Graves. He turns off the room's cameras, and asks her about Project Metallo. She hands him some papers while telling him that the project has been moving forward faster than expected and is ready for being tested. "The army was surprisingly interested in it, and offered a staggering amount of money to use it as soon as possible. They have even sent information about a volunteer, Colonel John Corben". After reading the information carefully, Luthor exits the building and is taken along with Graves to the military base where the project will be tested for the first time. Luthor meets Corben and thanks him for volunteering for the project. They both get into a lab where Corben lays on a stretcher and is sedated. A team of scientists puts some electrodes on his head. One of them turns on a brain-like machine and, after a few minutes, Corben's body stops breathing. They take the machine to another room where a 3 meter tall metal body is standing. They introduce the machine inside its head and its green eyes start glowing. Metallo looks at his hands and screams.

That same afternoon, Clark gets back to his apartment, where he meets his fiancé, Lois Lane. They barely have time to talk about anything, because they suddenly feel a short tremor. "What was that?" "An earthquake, maybe?". Then another one. And another one. Lois looks out of the window, but she sees nothing. Clark wants to help, but he was always taught to hide his abilities, even though he had learnt everything about his kryptonian past thanks to the A.I. of his ship. He leaves, saying that he is going to check if everything is okay. He hears something big running though the city and causing a lot of destruction. He wants to help, but he doesn't want people to recognize him. He remembers his ship, and flies to Smallville. After talking to his parents, he goes to the barn, where his ship has been hidden for 30 years. He opens it, and takes a blue kryptonian suit with a red cape. He unfolds it and unveils his family's emblem. Jonathan stares at it. "Why an 's'?". "It's not an 's'. It means 'hope'".

Back in Metropolis, Metallo is destroying everything he sees, seemingly out of control. Surprisingly, the army has not arrived yet. Suddenly, a blue shape hits him at an astonishing speed, and sends him flying a few meters. Clark flies at him wearing the suit he found in his ship. "I do not know who you are or what you want, but, please, stop hurting these people". Metallo utters some unconnected words. "Pain... voices... everywhere... stop... please". He screams and starts punching the air. He runs into a building, and Clark stops it from falling. Suddenly, Metallo stops moving. He stands still as if he was waiting for something. He looks back at Clark. "Metallo activated. Potential enemy detected. Lethal force engaged". He starts walking towards him, opening his right arm and unveiling an energy cannon. Clark avoids all of his shots, except for one, which hurts him more than he expected. Clark unleashes his heat vision, opening a hole in Metallo's chest, right where his power source is. A green, strange yet eerily familiar green glow comes out of it. When he tries to take it out, he feels weakened, and Metallo lands some hits on Clark. He flies away, unable to get close to his enemy. He decides to do one more desperate move: he shoots his heat vision once again, this time into Metallo's power source. Metallo loses control of it. "Central systems damaged beyond repair. Initiating self-destruction protocol". Clark grabs him and flies through the sky as fast as he can. He leaves Earth's atmosphere, but he can still breathe. Metallo explodes, and he falls back to Earth, leaving a wide crater in Metropolis. He manages to get up again, and starts walking. People start to come out of their hideouts. A woman in the distance starts cheering and clapping. Everyone joins her and his head starts hurting. He flies into the sky, leaving the city behind him.

Clark flies back to Smallville, where he meets his parents. They look at him, proudly. "Did you do it?". He starts crying as they hug him.

The next morning, Clark arrives at the Daily Planet, where Perry White is yelling at everyone. Apparently, none of them had been near the battle the previous evening so nobody has any extra information on what happened. Lois hands Clark a page of a newspaper. "Superman saves Metropolis". She says she will find out who that 'superman' is. Clark smiles and tells her to leave the man alone.

 **POST-CREDIT SCENE:** A dark silhouette sits atop a roof from where he is looking at Clark Kent's apartment through the rain. He walks out of the shadows. "Alfred, it looks like I'm not alone anymore". He jumps into an alley, where a pair of lights appear. The Batman drives away into the night, hoping to understand this new hero's nature.

  
**CAST (in order of appearance):**  
• Eric Bana as Jor-El  
• Jennifer Connelly as Lara Lor-Van  
• Bruce Greenwood as Jonathan Kent  
• Meryl Streep as Martha Kent  
• Richard Madden as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman  
• Rupert Grint as Jimmy Olsen  
• Bob Odenkirk as Perry White  
• Michael Fassbender as Lex Luthor  
• Anya Chalotra as Mercy Graves  
• Zach McGowan as John Corben / Metallo  
• Felicity Jones as Lois Lane  
• Ben Barnes as Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest anything (plots, characters, casting, etc.), since this project is nowhere near finished


End file.
